Talk:Equalizer
I would have to agree about the excessive amount of variations on this page. We should just have the most powerful version, or with the highest level requirement. Also, I think that screenshots taken on the pc should replace ones where a camera is used to take a picture of the screen. --M0nsterChef 00:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Are we adding as many variations as possible to the table? Or are we only adding a few variations so show that there are different variations of elemental damage, scopes, bayonets, etc? I have screenshots of several more Equalizers which I can upload, but having too many variations on the page may not be a good idea. Anyone else have an opinion on this? --HybridDragoness 08:29, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : I figure enough to show variation. If you've got a prefix that's not up here, or a much stronger example. That sort of thing. --Raisins 20:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Found a 'duplicate' redundant page of this: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/EQ12_Equalizer --HybridDragoness 06:14, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Zap! --Raisins 07:51, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Equalizers with x7 damage are hacked. x7 pellets are provided by accessory and 2nd prefix "Masher". And "Equalizer" and ammo regen are provided by accessory and 2nd prefix "Equalizer". There cant be two accessories and second prefixes on the same weapon, so the game shows the last one. Sinael :This is not correct. Agreed that Masher weapons are a title and the effect is provided by an accessory, and Equalizer is also title BUT the effect is provided by a Body part. I can't confirm they aren't hacked because I haven't found one, but it's not necessarily hacked just judging from the parts, there's no conflict. --Raisins 15:47, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Somewhere on the Gearbox forums there are covered a problem of two prefixes. Even if it IS possible to stack up on special abilities of parts that give prefixes - that is the thing hackers do. Item generator is unable to make such weapon. --Sinael :::Hackers can certainly create guns with arbitrary parts not allowed by the normal item generator. But normal weapons can have multiple parts that produce prefixes. It only displays one as there is some sort of priority order. A gun can have at least an element, material, and special prefix all at once, each of which can give a different prefix on their own. For example the gun in this image has Glorious overwriting what would be Blasting/Detonating. Please remember to sign your posts. ::: --Raisins 18:44, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I can confirm an un-hacked x7 Equalizer, I have one on my xbox game, unfortunately I cant take any images, Ill try to get one with my crappy cellphone to put it up here. ZylotheWolfbane :Fair enough. Between this guy, the two already here and the one reported on Talk:Dahl Anaconda, orange mashers have the benefit of the doubt from me. --Raisins 19:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Found this gun on Deal-of-the-Day at the gun vending machine in Old Haven on the X360 version. http://i45.tinypic.com/nq761y.jpg 158x7 damage. Cost 150000 or something. If it was hacked, I'd have given it a scope, better accuracy and capacity. :P 00:08, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I can confirm an un-hacked x7 Equalizer as well. I bought one on my PS3, I have a friend who got one on his PC as well. I'll see if I can get him to get a screenshot. --Snareclaw 03:27, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Known Models ---- lvl 38 dark orange EQ300-B savage equalizer damage 221X7 ACC 71.4 fire rate 1.6 rounds held 2 +60% reload spead, +16 ammo regen -16% damage found in new haven in silver case left of new u station with another orange weapon and a thanatos neither were as good as it Wylde bil 15:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Can you get more than one Tediore Equalizer?I see the effect and appearance vary,and I personally favor the Level 44 black one.I haven't gotten it,and was wondering if it's a random spawn and if it can occur various times.Also,will they only appear in the level closest to yours,or all of them? --Ecumeless 10:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes, you can get more than one Equalizer, though I don't have pictures of them right now. I have Masher, Caustic, Incendiary, and Exploding versions all found offline in chests and off the "secret vendor" in New Haven. I can have pictures if needed, but there are so many pictures already on here, I may put them on my user page to show off :) --P.I.V.M. 00:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) New EQ Tediore Equalizer Sorry I don't have a pic for this, but I found in Jakobs Cove on a Chest Tankenstein a level 48 dark orange tediore revolver (Just EQ, no number) with 537 dmg, x3 incediary, 2 shot clip, some zoom (approx.3x), 1.2 RoF, 91 Acc, Unending Firepower. One the best weapons I've ever seen legit. Anyone else see this and has a pic?-- 18:44, December 2, 2009 (UTC)tzvibish I found a EQ11-A Incendiary Equalizer st New Haven vendor, level 48 6 rounds x2 fire Damage 266 Acc.:89.6 Fire rate: 1.6 +18 Ammo reg. +53% Reload spees -- 11:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Ayertosco I've found a Burning Equalizer with Unending Firepower but it doesn't regen ammo! Is this a bug or what? 15:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Paulo Becker I got one Ive got one of these with X3 electro It has very good damage (200 ish) The crazy thing is it has + 44 clip so has 50 clip. this means that it can shoot 50 bullets in 1 click and never needs to reload or never uses a single bullet. its dark orange ill get a pic sorted when available. :Modded with the Dove barrel. Enough said. --Nagamarky 12:15, February 6, 2010 (UTC) My Caustic Equalized This is the best Equalized I've seen yet, and I thought I'd share it with everybody. No mods, I play legit. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/File:Caustic_equalizer.jpg#filelinks